


Perfect Date

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, First Dates, Fluff, Laura and Cora meddle, M/M, Meddling Sisters, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is pure fluff, Winter Wonderland, and only a little, but they mean well, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Derek has been working up the courage to ask the barista at his coffee shop out for a while and when said barista says yes Derek takes him to a winter wonderland.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing good on the 25 days of Christmas so far but then again it's only day two so... We'll see!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

Derek has no idea how he let Laura and Cora talk him into actually wearing the shirt, it’s stupid and he really doesn’t need their advice on how to ‘woo’ (Laura’s word not his) his date.

 

Derek had been working up the nerve to ask Stiles, the barista at his favorite coffee shop, out for a while but he’d always chickened out but for some reason the christmas spirit had kicked Derek where the sun doesn’t shine and finally gave him the courage to ask and he got a yes.

 

More specifically he got a hug and a screeched ‘finally!’ for his efforts and his date with Stiles is tonight.

 

Laura and Cora, heavens knows how, found out about his date with Stiles and think that he’s not capable of making Stiles like him on his own and have come up with his whole date to the T. 

 

His date is in less than two hours and he’s already gone through three undershirts and a dress shirt, he’s so nervous. It’s not like he’s nervous to talk to Stiles, that much has long since been taken care of from all the time they spent together at the cafe, he’s nervous that his sisters will make him make a fool out of tonight and he’ll have to grovel and beg for a redo date and explain to Stiles why his sisters shouldn't be trusted, which is at least a tenth date conversation.

 

“Dude you look alright, stop changing already,” Cora barks from her spot in Derek’s bedroom door, when he thought it was a good idea to share an apartment with his sisters he was sadly mistaken.

 

“Alright? I thought I at least looked hot,” Derek asks, now nerves of inadequacy creeping up his spine at her implications of ‘alright’.

 

“Jeez Derek, don’t overthink this, just go with the flow. It’s christmas time even if you bomb it he’ll be happy to give you a second try in the name of christmas spirit,” Cora sighs, perking up at the last bit, mischievously.

 

“Not all of us can go with the flow like you can, last time I tried I ended up flat on my face in a puddle of coffee,” Derek answers sullenly, that day still fresh in his mind.

 

“Yeah I remember that, you smelled even more strongly of coffee than you normally do,” Cora replies, smirking at his reflection in the mirror.

 

“And I thought you were the better sister,” Derek protested, grinning at the mock hurt gasp Cora lets out, hand clutched to her chest in contempt.

 

“She will be once you see what I’m making you wear,” Laura inquired as she entered his room, bypassing Cora completely and heading to his closet, to get the most dreaded piece of clothing Derek owns. He knows what she’s getting before she even pulls it out because she always makes him wear it on ‘special occasions’ and Derek never ,ever, wins against her, she even went so far as to forcefully put it on him one time.

 

She pulls out a navy blue dress dress shirt, but the ‘dress’ in the title doesn’t really fit since the shirt has tattoos, sorry decals, thank you very much Laura, all over the back and sleeves. It’s a hideous affair that Laura says makes him look ‘fashion forward’ even though it looks like it should have been burned in the eighties.

 

“No,” Derek protests, albeit weakly because he already knows no matter what he says she’s going to make him wear it.

 

“Come on Derek, you know how this will end, don’t make me pull last year's stunt again,” Laura threatens.

 

“Fine, give me the stupid shirt, I hope I get sweat all over it then I’ll have to change,” Derek grumps, sounding petulant, but he doesn’t care, his sisters are constantly butting into his life, and maybe that’s his fault for moving in with the girls but he does love his sisters, they’re just really intrusive and annoying.

 

“Good, now start heading out, you’re almost late,” Cora says shoving him out the door.

 

He ducks back in to grab his wallet out of the bowl by the front door and heads out, getting a text from Laura as soon as he was seated in his car.

 

_ Keep the shirt on or I’m telling mom about the time you ruined her favorite betty crocker pot. _

 

**Fine. Devil.**

 

He makes his way to Stiles’s house, only having to stop the car before the barista was flying in with a rush of words.

 

“Hey! I was super excited about today so I went out to expel some energy and I found this and thought of you, I hope it’s not too much but I want you to have it,” He says all in one breath.

 

He pulls out a coffee mug with writing on it that Derek couldn’t see until Stiles hands him the mug.

 

“Reading and Coffee, all I’ll ever need,” Derek reads aloud, smiling at the truth in the words. It fits him because every time he’s at the coffee shop all he does is read. He works from home so he doesn’t have a set schedule but he doesn’t like staying at home all day either. He’d found the cafe on his second week of working from home because he was going crazy looking at the same walls everyday. 

 

That’s how he met Stiles and that’s how they’re here, going on their first date.

 

Derek drives off, speeding down the street, toward downtown Beacon Hills for the festivities that the square host every year.

 

*****

 

Their date has been going great, he and Stiles hit it off just like they do at the coffee shop. They went to dinner at a restaurant in town, not too fancy but not too shaby, had an amazing dinner and got complimented on being such a cute couple by a pair of old ladies, then they left and started walking around the christmas wonderland.

 

There are christmas trees, mistletoe, fake snowflakes and snowman, and christmas decors everywhere. It looks thoroughly like a christmas wonderland but Derek can’t take his eyes off of Stiles, he looks like a kid in a candy store, dragging Derek to every booth and stand, lamenting about pretty things and ranting about everything. He’s perfect, is all that Derek is thinking as Stiles pulls him to another booth.

 

“Oh my god! Look at this, it’s so cute Derek!” Stiles squeals, pointing to a large snowman with tiny mittens and a button nose.

 

They make their way through the wonderland like that, Stiles dragging Derek and squealing about all the ‘cute’ things and Derek just trails behind, letting himself be pulled by the man that he’s been crushing on for an entire year.

 

They come to one of the last stands, a pottery making booth that makes homemade dishes. Derek sees a cup and it instantly reminds him of Stiles. He waits until Stiles is busy with gawking at something else before paying for the cup and putting it in their shopping bag wrapped in the newspaper that the lady behind the counter put on it.

 

Once they finish walking around the wonderland it’s late and Derek drives Stiles home.

 

“I had a really great time, Derek,” Stiles confesses, once they pull up outside of his house.

 

“Me too, maybe we could do it again next week?” Derek offers, stomach flipping itself into knots even though he’s pretty sure Stiles like him too.

 

“I’d like that,” Stiles reaches into the bad and pulls on the newspaper, grabbing a piece before scribbling something on it and handing it to Derek, “Just text me when and where.”

On the paper is Stiles phone number and Derek places it into his pocket for safe keeping until he can put it into his phone. 

 

‘I have something for you,” Derek says, reaching for the newspaper wrapped present he bought earlier, “think of it as an early Christmas present if you want.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Stiles says but he gingerly takes the sloppily wrapped newspaper gift and opens it, “Me? Sarcastic, Never.” Stiles reads the inscription on the cup, throwing his head back and laughing a full bodied laugh that Derek falls even more in love with the man for.

 

“That’s pretty spot on,” Stiles says, brushing his eyes with the back of his hand, “Thank you and goodnight Derek.”

 

“Goodnight Stiles,” Derek replies. 

 

Stiles shuffles over the gear shift and kisses Derek briefly, just a quick peck on the lips, saying "Nice shirt by the way," before he’s scrambling out of the car and running to his door, disappearing inside before Derek can even blink.

 

He wants to touch, or lick, his lip but refrains as he drives off.

 

All I want for Christmas is you is playing in the background as Derek drives home and he can’t keep the smile off of his face at how fitting the song is.


End file.
